House of Anubis Season 4 Ep 3
by HOAFan99
Summary: KT finds an old diary entry from Sarah


Still looking through Victor's fingers, Nina's eyes opened wide. Victor looked at Nina with an angry look on her face.

"Ms. Martin! Do I make myself clear?!" Victor asks angrily. Nina snaps out of it.

"Crystal" says Nina. Victor walks back up into his office. Fabian angrily storms off to his room and Nina follows. Before Nina can get a word out Fabian walks in and closes the door behind him. Nina slides down against the wall in tears. Amber and KT walk out into the hallway to comfort Nina.

"Nina, you know how Fabian is. He'll be mad about it for awhile and then before you know it we'll all be gathered in the attic saying "Sibuna"" says Amber. KT and Amber sit down on both sides of Nina.

"Maybe your right" Says Nina. Amber gets up and grabs Nina's hand to pull her up from the ground. KT looks over to a plant and sees a written note.

"Guys, come look at this!" KT says. She gets up and shows them the note

"It's a note from Sarah. But it's in Latin or something" says Nina. KT looks around.

"Anyone here knows how to read Latin?" Asks KT. Nina and Amber shake their heads. Amber looks up from the note and looks at Fabian's door.

"But I know who does" Says Amber. Meanwhile everyone else is still in the living room still in shock about what happened.

"Wow, I can't believe that just happened" says Eddie. Patricia puts her head on Eddie's shoulder. Mara get's up and walks out of the room over to Fabian's room. She knocks on the door but get's no response. She opens the door, walks in and sees Fabian sitting on his bed.

"Are you okay?"Mara asks. She sits down right next to Fabian. Fabian doesn't respond.

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but Nina's right". Fabian takes a big sigh and looks at Mara.

"Yeah, I know"

"Then go talk to her! I know how it feels to have a broken heart and it doesn't get better until you learn to forgive and forget". Amber and KT walk into Fabian's room.

"Fabian! We need you to translate something" exclaims Amber.

"What do you need me to translate?" asks Fabian

"It's a note from Sarah but it's in a different language" says KT. She hands the note over to Fabian. He tries to translate it but fails.

"I can't read Latin" says Fabian

"But 2 years ago you told me that you knew how to speak Latin"

"Amber, I told you that I could speak _pig_-Latin"

"Oh!" says Amber. "Let me see that" says Mara. Fabian hands the note over to Mara.

"These rotten boys continue to disrupt me during my study, if only they would leave father alone to continue his as well. I wonder what they think is so interesting about his work" Mara translates. Amber, KT and Fabian look at Mara with shocked faces. Mara hands the note back to KT.

"Seems like it's a diary entry from whoever this Sarah person is" says Mara. She gets up and walks out of the room.

"Fabian if you're still depressed about Nina then…" Amber says.

"Nope, I'm completely fine now. But I think we need to have a Sibuna meeting if we're ever going to figure out what Sarah meant by this" says Fabian.

"We could have it in Frobisher's study" suggests KT. Fabian nods and the all walk out of the room and into the living room.

"Uh, Eddie, Patricia, and Alfie, we need to see you guys for a minute like right now" Says Amber. They all get up and walk out of the living room into the main entrance.

"What's going on?" asks Patricia

"Sibuna meeting inside Frobisher's secret study" Says Amber

"We can't exactly go down the stairs; Victor has that door locked up" Says Eddie

"Then we'll go down through the kitchen's entrance. Eddie do you still have the locket?" Asks Fabian

"You mean this one?" says Nina while she holds up the necklace.

"Perfect now let's go!" exclaims KT. They all walk into the kitchen. Nina uses the locket to open up the secret door and they all crawl through it. Once they reach the cellar they approach the bookcase.

"Alright, does anyone remember the code because I'm completely blanking" says Nina. Eddie reaches up and turns the dials. The bookcase opens but before it closes Victor walks down the stairs and sees the bookcase close.


End file.
